nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Feed Me
|link=Nitrome.com |Levels=15 |type=Main Game |genre=Platform |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls=Mouse - Move head Mouse Click - release head |preq/seq=Super Feed Me! |development= |credits='Design' Mat Annal (Written as Matthew Annal) Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen Testers Jon Annal Richard Bertram |menu= |game= |special= }} Feed Me is a platform main game released in 2006 about a Venus Fly Trap who is trying to escape a rather dangerous greenhouse known as Plume. It is the 5th Nitrome game. Controls Click and hold mouse - Venus Fly Trap bites in clicked direction. Levels Along with getting to the exit, three Watering Cans per level can be collected for score boosts. 1 - Entrance Hall Eat the fly, then follow the targets on the floor, and then eat the two flies, and collect the first Watering Can. Climb on the ceiling until it ends, then go up the wall. Now go back on the Ceiling, but move a little left of the first target on the second ceiling to find Watering Can two. Now, after getting back on ground, eat all of the flies. Finally climb the ceiling after getting the Watering Can to continue to the next level. 2 - Plum Run In the start, the Venus Fly Trap should eat the two flies and the Watering Can. Move on the ceiling for a while, then stop over the fly, but stay on the ceiling. Now, when the platform comes, drop onto it. Eat the fly, and use the increased Neck Length to reach a Watering Can. Now, on the lower level, bees are introduced and should be eaten, along with a fly. Grab on to the bottom of the platform, and move to the end. Before this, on either side, the Venus Fly Trap may stretch out over the thorns to get the last 500-point watering can in this level. 3 - Dragonfly Alley This level has two rows; the bottom row has mud and dragonflies, and the top has melons. The watering cans are in indents in the ceiling. 4 - Orange Orchard Get the first Watering Can and go into the hole for the second. Eat all the bugs and then continue right. Get across the spikes by grabbing all of the small platforms and then dropping down. Try to land on the platform by grabbing the wall, then eat the last Watering Can. Grab across the lower parts of the platforms to get to the door. 5 - Pineapple Factory in the first part of the level, conveyor belts are introduced. After eating the snail, the player can go through a false wall to get a Watering Can. Proceed up and then eat the snail, followed by some climbing and fly eating. The Player must then eat the Watering Can, although if he doesn't want to fall, he can miss it, as all watering cans are optional. Climb the ceiling and eat the bee, and get the watering can if it is found to be safe. Proceed on the ceiling and climb onto the conveyor belt. After a little resisting, climb the wall and get to the door. 6 - Beetroot Juice The Player will start on mud near a tomato plant and a bug. He must pass the tomato plant and eat the bug, and climb the wall if he wants a Watering Can. The player will then fall and must eat the bug, and the newly introduced spiders (when calm) to proceed. The player can collect the Watering Can by the same means as above, or skip it. On the lowest part of the level, the player must grab the ceiling to pass above the thorns, and then drop down, slide on the mud, and proceed on the next non-thorny ceiling passing the thorns, the player can eat 5 bugs and a Watering Can, then climb up a floor the player must grab the ceiling and cross the spikes, then acend to the next floor, go back on the ground, and eat the caterpillar. For the last part, the player must climb as high as he can go, and stop as the spider comes, then keep climbing. Then he must just drop, avoid the thorns, and finally exit through the door. 7 - The Pit At the bottom, the player can eat the flies and Watering Can. As the walls cannot be climbed, the player must use the vines to get to the top. The player must shift vines as they get close, but he can risk of falling to get the other 2 Watering Cans, as well as three more flies. at the last vine, the player must cling to the little notch near the exit's ceiling, then move off when ready. 8 - Tulip Dome At the start there is a Watering Can and a spider. Eat both, then cross the spikes on the ceiling, drop down, eat the bug, and fall. Now the player should cross over on the bottom of the platform, climb onto the ceiling, get the Watering Can if wanted, and drop onto the platform. The player must then climb the wall/ceiling and get the last Watering Can, followed by getting to the top and, finally, leaving. 9 - Melon Kong In this level, the player must dodge melons in four rows, by clinging to the ceiling's deeper parts as they come. The corners are hard, but if the player is fast, he can drop down, get a Watering Can, and come back up. All 3 Watering Cans are obtained this way. 10 - Flower Power To start, drop down on both platforms, then, cling to the wall and then the bottom of the second platform to ensure a safe landing. The player can then either go up a perilous climb for a Watering Can, or skip it and fall. Drop on the ground to meet a new bug, the woodlouse. cling to the ceilings as it rolls, or it will hurt the Plant. Proceed right, until a wall appears. Climb it, making sure to change sides so the Plant is always on or above solid ground. At the top, the player can either go up for a Watering Can or hurry to the end by going on the bottom. After a large drop, the player can choose whether or not to get that last Watering Can. This one is really dangerous too, so if the Plant is low on health, don't try this. Drop down between the thorns and then eat the butterfly, followed by clinging to the bottom of the platform then to the ceiling. Then, finish on the ceiling or floor to the exit. 11 - Tomato Nursery The fastest and safest way is to use a glitch to get right to the end by eating all the bugs, going back to the start, and constantly grabbing the ceiling and upper wall until the Plant is at the end. But if the player wants to get the Watering Cans, he must cross the thorn patches on the ceiling while dodging tomatoes, and then get to the second floor. The Watering Cans are simply encountered on the path to the end. 12 - Transporter Room Eat the fly and the Watering Can, then cross above the spikes on the ceiling, fall, and then eat the second Watering Can. Proceed over the backwards conveyor belt on the ceiling, then take a shortcut and drop down, endure about three hearts of damage, and then drop onto the conveyor belt, eat the Watering Can, and leave. 13 - Cactus Climb Climb on the bottom of the first reach-able platform, then grab the other two and drop on the one with a caterpillar. Eat the caterpillar, then climb to the tp of the wall and either drop down and eat the Watering Can in mid-air, or just cling to the moving platform at top and skip it. Drop onto the stairs and go down for a Watering Can or skip it and go for the vine at the top. Grab the vine and ride it to the top, Then grab the Watering Can, and drop onto the platform and ride it. Finally, grab the ledge, go into the little nook, and then go through the door. 14 - Thorney Pavilion Start by dropping down and eating as many bugs as possible and the Watering Can. grab the right wall and climb up, and grab the ceiling, and then drop down, grab the platform from the bottom. Then ascend the steps to a wall, and climb it all the way up for Watering Can #2. Continue on the bottom of platforms and make it to the door, with the option of getting the last Watering Can. 15 - Rose Enclosure Eat the butterfly and then drop onto the platform, and grab the optional Watering Can. When the platform reaches the part where a Watering Can is in sight, then risk 2-3 hearts of damage and drop through the thorns, get the last Watering Can,(Skip the second) and wait on the left side for a left-moving platform, and, finally, go through the door to the end of the last level. Hazards Bugs Main article: Bugs (Feed Me Series) All bugs can be eaten to increase the venus fly trap's neck length. Some bugs, however, are dangerous to the character and may attack if the player is too close. *'Flies' - Fly in a circle. *'Bees' - Sting when angry. *'Hoppers' - Hop around. *'Bug' - Serve the same purpose as flies. *'Snails' - Crawl on the ground. *'Caterpillars' - The same as snails but more agile. *'Butterflies' - Fly in one place. *'Spiders' - Only edible as they come up their webs. *'Dragonflies' - Fly back and fourth. *'Woodlouse' - They randomly get angry and roll at the plant. Plants Plants cannot be eaten. They cause harmful effects to the player and must be dodged. *'Thorns' - They are very common and hurt the Player on contact.They are only on walls, floors, and ceilings. *'Melons' - They roll on the ground and spawn from a bush. They break when they hit the start or end of a level, Thorns, or the Venus Fly Trap. *'Tomatoes' - They fall from the ceiling and hurt the Plant if they land on him. Gallery Feedmemenu.png|The titlescreen for Feed Me Trivia *The name and gameplay of Level 9 is based on the old arcade and video games, Donkey Kong. *A frequent glitch is that the Venus Fly Trap will actually end up in a wall; he may even fall off the screen, forcing the player to restart the level. *The Flies are the same as the ones that appear in Pest Control. *When the player completes the last level, the "Continue" button should be seen, but is not, thus the player cannot see the end screen. And sometimes the "Submit Score" button cannot be seen. *The ending can only be seen once, the next time the player completes the last level the ending cannot be seen. *On level 11: Tomato Nursery, there's a glitch that when the player ate lots of flies, the player can go at the start of the level again, and then go through the roof completing easily the level. This can only happen rarely times. *This is one of the nitrome games with the most glitches, along with it being one of the first Nitrome games made. *This was the last Nitrome game to be released on the 1.0 version. es:Feed Me Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Feed Me Category:Platform Games Category:Miniclip Games